The invention is related to the field of pH measurements, and in particular, to a differential pH probe. A pH probe typically operates using an active chamber that measures a voltage across a pH sensitive material immersed in a sample. Differential pH sensors also use a reference chamber that measures a voltage across a pH sensitive material immersed in a buffer solution having a known pH, typically with a pH of 7. The differential probe uses the active voltage and the reference voltage to determine the pH of the sample. Current pH probes are typically complex designs with many fluid seals and may be large and costly to manufacture.